witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Meridian Magic
Meridian Magic is the second WITCH graphic novel. It's story covers the content/events of the third and fourth issues of the Twelve Portals arc: The Dark Dimension and The Power of Fire respectively. Summary It begins when Will experiences a nightmare of waking up without a face. She tries to draw one with a marker, but doesn't like it and is afraid no one will recognize her. She wakes up to her Dormouse jumping off of her chest. She accuses him (rightfully) of messing up her room which she cleaned two days ago. Her mom tells her that breakfast is ready, but chides her about the big mess. Will says that the doormouse did it, to which her mom replies that doormice sleep most of the time. When Will tries to convince her mom otherwise, the doormouse suddenly, uncharacteristicly drops off into a doze. Will is annoyed at the bad timing. Will takes a cookie and tells her mom she's going out with her friends. Her mom is sad that she can't spend time with her, but lets her go nonetheless. Once she arrives, the girls are practising their powers at a construction site. Hay Lin uses her power over air to break off a piece of cement and lift it in the air. Cornelia states that it's "nice...but I can do something better", much to Hay Lin's annoyance. Irma then sarcastically states "Oh I bet! You can always do it better!" to which Cornelia confirms. Irma continues to mock her, so Cornelia uses her power over earth to crush a concrete block into dust, causing Irma to mock her. Will complains that they're there to practice, not fight. Taranee agrees and says that they should be helping each other since they're a team now. Hay Lin wants to know more about their powers and is reminded of how her grandma had taught them about them in the first place. Will comforts her and tells her that they'll just have to figure it out on their own. Cornelia is upset that they don't understand their role and that Will is their leader. Will reminds her that they didn't choose this. Hay Lin pipes up that she wants to see combined power with water and earth. Irma jokes "And you get what? The power of...mud?" She and Cornelia then glare at eeach other and fight to go first. Their power creates a geyser which sprays on them all. Cornelia is upset that Irma messed up her hair and Irma unsympathetically states that she'll need a barrel of hair conditioner. Will yells "STOP IT!" and the geyser closes, much to the girls' surprise. It's now Monday morning in Mrs. Rudolph's math class. She calls on Will who is taking a nap. Will goes to the board, not knowing how to solve Ruffini's theory. Cornelia uses her powers to make the bell ring early, much to Will's relief. on her way out, Mrs. Rudolph offers to tutor Will, who happily agrees. Cornelia and Taranee tease her about being "friends with their math teacher". Cornelia says that befriending Sheffield teachers must be a family hobby, much to Will's confusion. Then she sees her mom holding Mr. Collins' hand while having lunch at a restaurant. Will runs away and her mom follows. Will yells at her for embarrassing her in front of her friends. Her mom is then comforted by Mr. Collins. Will is moping at home eating her "sad mood" chocolate and tells James, her fridge, (using Quintessence)that she wants families like her friends. She thinks of Lillian playfully throwing pillows at Cornelia, Peter walking out with a surfboard and Taranee reading, and Hay Lin's parents eating in their restuarant. Hay Lin and Irma are outside. irma is trying to convince her to come with her to Mrs. Rudolph's house to "find out her secrets" (Irma actually believes that Mrs. rudolph isn't human, which is true). Hay Lin finally relents and agrees to go. The next day, they watch Mrs. Rudolph leave the house and put her key under a flowerpot. Hay Lin reaches for the key, but Irma says that they don't want to leave any fingerprints. She takes a phone card out and tries to wedge it between the door saying that "It always works in the movies" before it breaks. Hay Lin uses the key and blows it back under the flower pot. Jealously Irma calls Hay Lin a birdbrain for "locking them in" and tells her not to do anything else. Irma goes upstairs and tries to open a chest and wardrobe. Hay Lin points out that she said not to touch anything. Irma retorts that she changed her mind. Hay Lin screams when she sees Mrs. Rudolph coming back to the house with grocery bags.They hide in her closet and Mrs. Rudolph come in complaining about her back pain and how her shoes are killing her. She takes them off and reveals her Meridianite feet. Irma sees this and says that she's going to faint. Mrs. Rudolph is alerted by the thump in the closet and finds them. When Will arrives for her tutoring session, she sees that Irma is tied up with ropes and Hay Lin is gagged. Mrs. Rudolph reveals herself and tries to explain, but Will (thinking that she is alligned with Phobos) puts up a pink force field around herself. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of combined power (Water and Earth to create a geyser). *This is the second graphic novel in the series *This is the first time Elyon is on a comic book cover, albeit in the comic pannel *The girls travel to Meridian for the first time Category:Graphic Novels Category:Books